Don't Know
by LockBox22
Summary: A short mission to a rainy planet exposes a secret; set before Episode II 'Attack of the Clones.'


**Star Wars: Don't Know**

Written By LockBox22

o0o

Jedi Healer Aimee Scatter gently pushed back a lock of his sweaty, thick, dirty-blonde hair off his forehead. Obi-Wan's Kenobi's fever had broken a few hours ago and now he slept peacefully. It had been touch and go for a while, but finally the fever had broken and now the usually stoic Jedi Knight was now sleeping quietly; chest rising and falling at a steady rate.

She only knew the story through Anakin – who finally had been ordered to leave the medical facility after falling asleep at his master's bedside. Aimee smiled as she remembered how the young padawan had argued with the Head Healer. Obi-Wan and Anakin had spent a week trudging through the wet forest of Charros IV searching for Master Brent. They returned from their mission tired, wet, and dejected. They had been unable to find the master and retuned to the Temple ready for some much needed sleep.

Only a few hours later, Obi-Wan had come to her later complaining of a headache. The usually healthy man never complained of anything so Aimee had sensed that it was much more then a simple headache. Under protest, Obi-Wan agreed to stay for observation. Only half an hour later, he had collapsed with severe case of the chills.

He couldn't stop shaking; even with the heating blanket turned up full force. The fever followed quickly after that. Delirious, Obi-Wan had tossed and turned in one of the medical beds for three days as the fever ravaged his body. Everything he had seen on the different planets came up in his dreams. Everything she knew he wanted to forget about. A pained frown came over her face as she remember the one time he had cried out; touching him had been a mistake that time.

Sufficient to say, she was glad once the fever had finally broken and he was able to finally get some rest. Obi-Wan mumbled something in his sleep and shifted slightly, drawing Aimee back to the present. Taking her hand away, she straightened up – about to leave- when Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

Right away, she knew that he had sensed her presence long before awakening. His blue eyes gazed into hers, unclouded by the fever. She felt something clench in her chest; he shouldn't be looking at her like that.

Neither one needed to say anything. They had been friends a long time and knew each other expressions better then their own. The rest was made up though their growing Force bond that had happened accidentally on a joint training mission several years ago.

On a whim – even though it went against everything she confessed to believe in- Aimee slipped her hand into his and clasped it tight. _I'm glad you're ok. _She thought.

Reading everything that had happened in the last three days in that simple sentence, Obi-Wan returned the gesture. _Me too. Thank you. _He replied silently, referring to her watchfulness.

In contented silence that only comes from deep friendship, they kept their hands clasped for longer then was appropriate between friends. Feeling the need to say something, Aimee started to form a thought but was interrupted as a crowd of younglings walked into the room followed by a very frustrated looking master.

One of the healers glanced towards Aimee and motioned her over as he walked quickly towards the small crowd who was loudly talking and shoving one another.

With a final squeeze, Obi-Wan released her hand. _I understand. _He told her. _Go. _

Aimee slide her hand out of his, catching his fingers gently before hurrying over to the crowd of younglings who had somehow manage to get some sort of contagious rash on their hands.

She felt a small twinge of sadness, but quickly brushed it away. Both of them knew they couldn't be seen like that. What they had, what they wanted to have, couldn't exist. It was forbidden; and both of them knew it. _But what they don't know, can't hurt them. _She thought with a small smile before sternly pointing one of the younglings towards a spare bed.


End file.
